1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wheelchair lifts. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to wheelchair lifts for use with passenger vehicles, and to a method for using the same.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many persons who use wheelchairs are licensed to operate motor vehicles. Generally, the operator and the wheelchair must enter and exit the vehicle with the assistance of a lift mechanism which lifts the vehicle operator and wheelchair from the ground and into the vehicle cabin. Once inside, the operator can maneuver into a driver's position. Existing wheelchair lift assemblies require extensive modification to the vehicle, and have parts which extend outside the vehicle, i.e., into the undercarriage area. These protruding parts significantly impact the aesthetics and ground clearance of the vehicle. Further, these traditional wheelchair lifts are not compatible with 4-wheel drive vehicles because they occupy space in the undercarriage normally reserved for 4-wheel drive systems such as transfer cases.